The first and the last
by Uberlegen
Summary: The zionists try something new, instead of removing individuals they decide to remove a group of teenagers. It was the first time they tried it and it will be the last.
1. The End

(I don't own the matrix other wise it wouldn't be fanfictino would it?)

I tipped back in his chair. I closed his eyes and tried to stay calm... But the messages just kept popping onto my monitor...  
  
Vicious: I think we should just be friends  
  
Vicious: I really like you but I'm not ready  
  
Tom, that is to say me, tried to stay calm longer. It was getting hard. A major chunk of me felt missing. I opened up the window to send a message to his friend Raul. That was just the name he went by. He didn't know his real one.  
  
Uberlegen: I feel like I've got nothing left to live for.  
  
Uberlegen: I just got dumped. There's nothing holding me here.  
  
Raul: Then why not leave?  
  
Uberlegen: And go where?  
  
Raul: What about leaving the world?  
  
Uberlegen: How could I?  
  
Raul: Learn the truth. Meet me at Quickeez at midnight if you want to leave and learn the truth behind your dreams and thoughts.  
  
Uberlegen: I do.  
  
It was already 11:40. I closed AIM and shut down my computer. I walked over to my couch. I didn't have a bed just a leather couch that I slept on. I grabbed my trench coat and removed my cell phone from my messanger bag. If I was going I might as well be warm and prepared. I walked into Zach's room. My pale brother with ink black hair was still up in front of his computer.  
  
"I'm going out to meet a friend. I don't know when I'll be back. If the parents ask tell them not to worry"  
  
"Ok, but if you can grab me a bottle of Dr.Pepper."  
  
I couldn't help but suppress a grin. I walked out of his room closing the door behind him. I walked down stairs and out into the dark cold night. Quickeez isn't that far away just around the corner really. Besides if anything went wrong I could easily make it back into the safty of my home. What could go wrong? A lot more then I thought that's for sure.  
  
I locked the door as I left. Then leaping off my steps I headed to Quickeez. It seemed to take forever. It did. I don't know why. Every step seemed to take a minute. It was 5 minutes to midnight when I arrived. I walked over to the payphones and leaned back against the rough cement. It wasn't long before I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hello, Tom"  
  
"Gabby, what are you going here?"  
  
"Someone offered me some answers said to meet here at midnight."  
  
"So, you two know each other?"

(end chap 1)


	2. Grata Ous

I don't own the matrix, it owns me....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large pale man with sunglasses was standing right in front of us. I hadn't even seen him approach. He was dressed in black... well, mostly. Black shoes, black pants, black sunglasses, black suit, but he had a red tie and spiked fire engine red hair on his head. I thought it was Raul, but of course why not be sure?

"Are you Raul?" I said, perhaps a bit more shakily then I wanted to.

"And you must be Uberlegen." Then he turned to Gabby "You must be Vicious."

"Hi Raul." Wait... Gabby knew Raul?

"How do you two know each other?"

"The same way I know you," came Raul's quick reply. "Now, listen, we haven't got much time. C'mon."

He led us to the curb and opened the door to a black P.T. Cruiser. We got in wordlessly and just as Raul was coming in after us the Quickeez clerk was firing at us. Well, what had been the clerk. Instead, a classic FBI figure stood shooting at us. SHIT! My parents wouldn't mind me meeting strangers at night, but eluding the cops? Screw it, I didn't want to go back home anyway. Apparently I wasn't the only one upset by someone wanting us to die. The person in the driver seat noticed and didn't look too happy.

"Shit- an Agent! Dammit! What the hell are we supposed to do now Raul?"

"Drive! Drive the hell away from here, we should be able to make it where we need to!"

And with that we were off. Skidding down side streets, swerving gunfire as another agent popped up nearby on the street. Damn, this was really starting to scare me. We kept driving down deserted allies, and the FBI seemed to have lost us. We pulled up to an old, disheveled apartment building.

"We're here," said Raul. "Let's get to work."

"Right-o, boss."

Everyone got out of the car then, even Vicious and me. We followed Raul and the driver into the building. It was really run down. No doorman, the halls had graffiti, and it was completely filthy. Raul seamed unaffected and led us up several flights of stairs to apartment number 77. He opened the unlocked door, then motioned for us to come inside. It was as you'd expect from a place like this. Old, beat-up furniture, and another room.

"Vicious, come with me. Uber, just have a seat."

Then Vicious and Raul disappeared behind a pair of large doors. I took a seat in a comfortable brown armchair and the man that had been driving took a seat next to me.

"The name's Reo, and I already know yours."

"What was with the FBI? What do you guys do?"

"Oh, the FBI? Bah, they've always been on us, think we're terrorists or something. Don't give it too much thought."

"I'll try, but it won't be easy..."


End file.
